When in Doubt Get Lessons from a Miko
by StarFire55
Summary: Kagome’s been giving lessons behind her friends back. Naraku and Sesshomaru seem to need help, so Kagome, being the ever caring and selfless person, decides to help them. SessKag
1. Prologue

**When in Doubt…Get Lessons from a Miko**

Summary: Kagome's been giving lessons behind her friends back. Naraku and Sesshomaru seem to need help, so Kagome, being the ever caring and selfless person, decides to help them. Sess/Kag

Writer (also known as Melody55, Starfire55, StarGazer55 and Reikon): Hey there people! I'm trying out a new writing technique with this story. I'm also trying a different writing style with my new story that's coming out, A Life as a Ghost. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this. Though fair warning it starts out with Naraku's point of view. I can assure you however that this is a Sess/Kag fic.

Sess: Better be!

Kag: Oh, don't threaten her Sesshomaru!

Sess: Let's just get on with it!

Kag: After reading please REVIEW!

Quick Glossary to What is to Come 

Baka Moron

Hai Yes

Kawaii Cute

Hanyou Half-demon

Miko Priestess/Shrine Maiden

Kami god

He wished for power.

He wished to be a ruler.

He wished…to be somewhat less psychotic… …

Thus this was why he was there. Again. With her. Her and her candles. Her and her breathing. Her and her attempts to help him.

Of course when this first came about, she was less then willing and quite skeptic. For it was one thing to help your companion's enemy instead of your enemy. Yet here he was after two months, and not once did her strange treatment help so far.

She said "in time", "wait", and "just be patient baka". It was the most frustrating thing. Out in the open, with his greatest enemy. The one that held which he sought after most. He must be suicidal. He must be desperate. He must be crazy … wait … wasn't that what he was here for?

And so, here he was, with her, getting lessons on how to control his obsessions and be less "loony" as she had so kindly called it.

It was all his fault. That stupid dog. If he hadn't had come across that mutt, he wouldn't be here. With her…Getting lessons… …What was wrong with him? Oh wait … that's why he was here …

"Are you paying attention?" She asked in a soft, yet annoyed voice.

"Huh? Oh, ya … sure …" He replied, dazed a little.

"Really, then repeat what I just said." She questioned in a cocky attitude that reminded him of that dog and his mutt half-brother.

Um … Who are you! Where am I! Ghah!"

"Thought so. Now pay attention!"

"Hai. Hai."

"Now then …"

He drifted out again … Though it never crossed his mind that this was why he wasn't getting anywhere in his sessions. His mind went to the past. Far, far, far in the past …

68 years ago

"Oh how Kawaii!" A young woman cooed.

"My, he's so adorable!" Another …

"I just want to cuddle him!" And another …

Women were squealing how cute he was all around him.

Pop!

A spit bubble came out of his mouth.

Pop!

Another.

Pop!

More squealing …

Present

'Okay … that was odd …'

"Hey! Are you paying attention!"

"Uh huh…"

"Grr… your not going to get anywh

"Hai. Hai."

"Where was I? … Oh yes! In order to-"

'Hmm… Wonder where that dog is?'

Flashback

"Yo! Fluffy!"

"Hanyou!" 'Fluffy' said, yet it was almost unintelligible for it came out in more of a growl.

"Kukuku. My, my, you seem rather cranky today."

"Quite. You don't have to go to stupid lessons on 'Anger Management' and 'How to Control Obsessions' with a miko."

Of course Sesshomaru would have never said something like that out loud in the past. But this was not the past. This was the present. A time in which his control was decreasing in an incredible rate because of a certain miko.

"Anger management and obsession control?" This got him by surprise, it wasn't everyday that he went off to taunt someone. But to have that someone make a comment that he wasn't at the least expecting was a rare thing.

'Maybe the miko can help me in my wish to become less crazy…' With this last though he turned and walked away … 'Oh shit! I forgot to ask!' Thus he turned back around to the mumbling 'dog'.

"Ne, Sesshomaru…"

"What." He said this in a growl, a most charming growl, which was quite odd considering it was a growl. In any case it was a charming growl … well that was somewhat of an exaggeration, it was more of an angry, annoyed growl.

"Tell me… do you think you could possibly… um… well what I mean is… do you… can you…"

"Would you stop blubbering ad spit it out. As you can tell this, Sesshomaru has run out of patience. My patience is in the negative percentages."

"How can a percent be negative? Isn't that not possi-"

"Oh do be quite, and get on with it!"

Naraku started to say something about the fact that you can't talk and be quite at the same time. But what 'Fluffy' yelled made him stop, and think that Sesshomaru is not himself today.

"You know what this, Sesshomaru means Naraku!"

"Okay! Okay! I wouldn't want that stick up your ass to go any deeper, Kami knows what would happen then!"

Of course, Naraku wasn't one to listen to his 'voice' of common sense.

Twitch.

Twitch.

And oh my! Another, twitch.

Let's just say that Sesshomaru was NOT a happy camper.

"Oh would you make your eyebrow stop twitching! I'm getting to it! … Sesshomarudoyouthinkyoucouldgetthismikotohelpmetoo!"

Blink, blink.

Blink, blink.

Blink, blink goes Sesshomaru's eyes.

Blink, blink.

'Should I help Naraku and tell him? It would get him off my back, and I would be able to attain some of my sanity back…'

"Very well, the miko's name is Kagome, she travels with my baka half-brother. This, Sesshomaru is sure you know that foul-mouth disgrace. Talk to her, since I, Sesshomaru will not be helping you anymore than that."

With that, he vanished. Not vanished as in one minute he was there and the next he wasn't. No, that would be disappeared. He vanished, vanished as in moving to fast for anyone to follow.

'So Kagome is it? Well Kagome, looks like I'll be paying you a visit.'

End of Flashback

And thus this is where he ended up. With the miko. Getting help on how to control his psychotic side. Which side that was, he didn't know. What he did know was that 'Fluffy' was coming to begin their obsession session.

'Oh, what joy!'

End of Prologue

Sess: WTF!

Kag: Sesshomaru! Such language!

Sess: …

Kag: Anyways Melody55 is currently busy right now so she asked us to say this:

Sess and Kag: "Please Review!"


	2. Chapter One

**When in Doubt…Get Lessons from a Miko**

Summary: Kagome's been giving lessons behind her friends back. Naraku and Sesshomaru seem to need help, so Kagome, being the ever caring and selfless person, decides to help them. Sess/Kag

Quick Glossary to What is to Come 

Baka Moron

Hai Yes

Kawaii Cute

Hanyou Half-demon

Miko Priestess/Shrine Maiden

Kami God

Neko Cat

Houshi Traveling Monk

Tai Lord

The candles were placed all around. Shinny, flickering embers shown from the wicker they burned on. They were placed in a circle, a very wide circle in a small clearing with in a forest.

The forest was located near a human village. The humans were busying around, doing this and that. Mending homes, tending to the sick and wounded, working in the fields, all of them busy in some matter or another.

Yet within this particular village, a group of beings stood out. A demon exterminator with her neko companion. A houshi and the hanyou. Then there is a miko as well. However, the raven-haired miko that dressed in a strange short kimono of white and green with a splash of red.

The others, the demon exterminator with her reddish-brown hair was leaning against the black-haired houshi, his hand subconsciously moving down her back. The neko lay in her mistress' lap, sleeping peacefully yet always alert. The silver-haired hanyou slept peacefully as well, his sword leaning against his chest and shoulder.

No one though noticed the absence of the certain miko friend of theirs. She was in fact far away from the village, yet not far enough for anyone to notice. With in the circle of candles, waiting for them to come. She didn't worry about getting attacked she had no reason to. She was a powerful miko, and then there was the plus of having the protection of three of the most powerful beings of Japan.

She didn't want to be secretive, but her companions wouldn't understand. It was her duty to help them. They came to her she couldn't turn them down. Besides she knew they were to prideful not to be serious.

Thus she had been helping them. Helping them with their problems. Their obsessions. She didn't know why the Dark Lord had come to her, she understood the Cold Tai, but she was curious with the other.

He was not one to ask for help, neither of them were. The Dark One would either force you or bribe you. While the other wouldn't ask or if need be force you. Though she was wary of the Dark Lord, for he was well-known for his trickery and deceit, while the Cold Tai was known for his honor, he would not stoop so low as to use trickery to get his wants. However she decided that she could still be wary and still help them. Thus they came to see her. Always on time. Always learning. Though sometimes with the exception of the Dark One, he had a tendency of dozing off…

--------------- Two Months Later ---------------

"Naraku are you paying attention?" Kagome stated, becoming annoyed, 'Kami! He has the attention span of a TWO year old! How can he not pay attention to me, yet watch us through that mirror for hours on end!'

"Uh…. Ya, of course I was, err, am…" Naraku replied somewhat lamely. 'Opps, I must have zoned off for a bit… But I just couldn't help it! Kami this is SO boring. Sure I got over my obsession with power, destruction and that damn Shikon Jewel, but of course she doesn't know that… She doesn't know the real reason why I keep on coming here, the real reason wh-'

"NaRAkuuuu! ARGH! You drive me nuts sometimes! Okay will go over this AGAIN! Shessh!" Over meeting with Naraku for two months mostly every night, she had become more used to the fact that he truly wanted help, though he had weird ways of showing it when he constantly dazed off. Thus by becoming relaxed around him, she had been more confident with expressing herself, usually in the ways of yelling at him for getting lost within himself and not paying attention to her.

"Right then." Naraku stated while his mind was drifting away again. 'Kami, she's beautiful. I DID NOT just think that! No. NO. NO! Kami kill me if I start having feelings for her!'

"Naraku. Naraku. NARAKU!" Kagome yelled from where she was sitting. When she still didn't get a reply, she got fed up. Fuming she stood up, marched over to him and slapped in the face, the second Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing.

'She just slapped me?' Was what basically was going through Naraku's head, after the slap. Sesshomaru just stood there, prepared to protect the miko, for he was indebted to her, from Naraku should he attack her. When nothing happened he finally grasped before the other two what just happened.

The miko, Kagome, just slapped the most devious and villainous creature to walk the earth, and get away with it. Not even getting a scratch on her. Or not…

"OW!" Kagome screamed, holding her hand, and jumping around in a circle. "That hurts! Kami Naraku! What is your face made off! Titanium!" She continued jumping up and down, holding her hand and whimpering about mean faces that were made out of concrete, when she realized what she just did. "Crap! I just slapped Naraku!"

She looked around, finally noticing Sesshomaru was there, and then facing Naraku, who still looked like he was in a daze. He was holding his hand to his face and looking at Kagome with wide-open eyes. Having still only comprehend that there was a tingling feeling on his cheek and that Kagome had hit him. Yet not comprehending what that meant.

So they all just stood there, staring at each other until surprisingly Sesshomaru broke the silence. "Well, if this, Sesshomaru had know that this would happen tonight, this, Sesshomaru would have gotten here quicker." With that Naraku and Kagome just looked at him, and burst out laughing. While Sesshomaru stood there and snorted, wondering if they had gone mad.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter Two

**When in Doubt…Get Lessons from a Miko**

Summary: Kagome's been giving lessons behind her friends back. Naraku and Sesshomaru seem to need help, so Kagome, being the ever caring and selfless person, decides to help them. Sess/Kag

Quick Glossary to What is to Come 

Baka Moron

Hai Yes

Kawaii Cute

Hanyou Half-demon

Miko Priestess/Shrine Maiden

Kami God

Neko Cat

Houshi Traveling Monk

Tai Lord

Youkai Demon (Apparition)

Silence.

The forest became strangely quiet. Not a sound was heard.

Everything was lying in wait to see what would happen to the three beings that they had come to be so accustomed to. They waited to see if the resident miko would yell or scream at being embarrassed. They waited to see if the Dark Lord would go on a killing spree for they knew that he and the other Lord did not like to be insulted or humiliated. But alas nothing happened.

The two had stopped laughing and were now back to their regular places, signaling the creatures of the forest that all was well again.

The silver taiyoukai came to sit in his space that he usually took, which was strangely next to Kagome; of course one would want to be away from Naraku if he was your enemy. And even though being next to Kagome was away from Naraku, there were other places equal distances apart as well.

But that was something the powerful inu knew no one else. He kept his secrets well, just like the devious one that was here for help as well. Kagome knew they were both hiding something, yet even though see was wary she let it go and continued on.

And so they continued their secret meetings at night. No one knowing about them, no one was stopping them from completing that night's task. Always in secret.

-------------------One Week Later------------------

"Kagome-chan you look so tired, are you okay?" Sango asked her friend that was like a sister to her. Lately her miko companion was looking more and more tired as the days went by.

She was not the only one who had noticed though. All but their hanyou protector took notice and grew concerned. They had all asked at one point in time, well except for Inuyasha, and they had all gotten the same answer.

"Hai, I'm fine. It's just I've been having some restless sleep lately." Was the same reply they got out of here every time. And every time they asked her why, Inuyasha would either yell at them for butting into someone else's business or Kagome would just shrug it off.

They were growing more and more concerned about her; she had developing dark circles under her eyes, which were growing more and more permanent as the hours went by. And they decided to do something about it. Tonight they would hold a meeting.

-------------------Later that Night---------------

Inuyasha looked around the campsite, noting that everyone was sleeping, or what looked like they were sleeping, for in reality no one was. He cautiously bounded out of the area and towards the soul stealers, where he knew is walking dead love awaited for him.

The others, minus Kagome, were shocked that Inuyasha left them unguarded at night when they were sleeping in favor to go see his reanimated lover. They decided now was a good chance to hold their meeting however. Worried they might wake Kagome with their talking and depriving her of more sleep they walked a ways into the forest.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat down in a clearing not far from their camp, and started debating on what to do and what was wrong. They had left Kirara back at camp to protect Kagome should anything happen. Little did they know that no youkai in their right mind would go after her, not with her protectors.

-----------------Back at the Camp---------------

Kagome looked around in the clearing where Inuyasha had set them up for the night, noticing no one was around except Kirara. She was asleep and looked, as she would only wake up is trouble approached. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was off with Kikyou again, and the rest of the gang was somewhere talking about her.

"Well now's a good time as ever." Kagome said, deciding that she could leave to go see Naraku and Sesshomaru. It was safe, for Kirara would most likely not wake up and the others were busy elsewhere anyways.

So into the night she went, in the opposite direction in where her friends and past lover were. After all he wasn't her lover now, she had gotten over him a long time ago. It was now of a brotherly love more than anything, and she respected that.

Needing to hurry up and meet up with the two she helped, Kagome hurriedly and quietly ran through the forest to another clearing, waiting for their arrival.

Please Review!


End file.
